Out of time
by SnowbarryDelena
Summary: "Fili avevo ed or non più"


**Out of time**

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _"Mick?!"_ Disse Snart avvicinandosi al suo partner,osservando la scena di fronte a lui.

 _"Vattene."_ Urlò con rabbia HeatWave, girandosi a guardare il suo amico che invece ,testardo com'era, rispose sicuro e deciso:

 _"Non senza di te, Mick."_

 _"Bel faccino (Ray) ha detto che per far esplodere la nave devo tenere premuto questo ed è quello che sto facendo. Ora vattene"_ Spiegò a voce più alta del solito l'uomo, quasi con tono disperato mentre diceva le utlime parole con tono rabbioso, facendo capire all altro che non c'era molto tempo e doveva andarsene.

Leonard a quel punto fece però un gesto inaspettato. Si fermò e lo guardò intensamente,come se stesse pensando e stesse per combinare una delle sue.

Mick gli lanciò un'occchiataccia delle sue e poi CaptainCold ; guardando ,con quello che sembrava affetto, il suo partner; disse:

 _"Mio vecchio amico, ti prego perdonami."_

 _"Per cosa?" Gli domandò confuso Mick._

Len colpì a quel punto in pieno viso con la sua pistola HeatWave, che cadde a terra,inconscio.

 _"Portalo fuori da qui_." Aveva poi urlato Snart a Sara, la quale si era avvicinata prima, ma in quel momento non si era mossa di un millimetro.

Era testarda quanto lui.

 _"NO_." Aveva infatti risposto lei, secca e decisa, con la voce tremante ma anche un tono che non ammetteva repliche.

Lei non l'avrebbe abbandonato, specie ora che potevano salvare il mondo,far fuori Savage e avere un futuro insieme, ma Snart non era un'uomo facile ,non era uno a cui si poteva dire di no. Era dannatamente testardo,forse più di lei ed aveva già in mente di volersene andare alla grande..e da solo.

 _"Fallo e basta._ " Replicò lui,con tono di voce alto , autoritario e sicuro e uno sguardo freddo negli occhi.

" _Sara_!" La richiamò allora lui,vedendola irremovibile,mentre lei continuava a guardarlo indecisa sul da farsi. Sembrava stesse pensando ,ma il tempo stava per scadere.

 _"Non posso."_ Aveva poi risposto lei,quasi sconfitta, mentre lo guardava con uno sguardo che Leonard non aveva mai visto nei suoi occhi. Non c'era solo furia e determinazione.

C'era qualcos altro ..ma cos'era? Amore,forse? Oppure compassione,pietà?

 _"Devi farlo. Non abbiamo altra scelta."_ Aveva commentato lui, facendole un mezzo sorriso, tentando di convincerla a lasciarlo andare.

 _"Non è vero, possiamo-"_ Aveva ribattutto Sara, venendo però interrotta da Snart che chiese,gridando con frustrazione:

 _"Cosa? Morire tutti insieme?"_

 _"Leonard,io-"_ Aveva dopo iniziato a dire lei per poi fermarsi improvvisamente.

2 secondi dopo corse da lui ,si aggrappò al suo braccio e lo baciò di fretta, con disperazione.

Quello era un bacio d'addio,ne erano consapevoli. Stetterò lì per qualche secondo. Sembravano non volersi staccare. Sara fu la prima poi a permettere a se stessa di allontanarsi.

La donna aveva pensato che se davvero il truffatore doveva morire in quellla circostanza, voleva lasciargli un bel ricordo di lei e soprattutto l'assassina non voleva vivere nel rimpianto. Leonard doveva sapere ciò che provava.

Rilasciò pochi secondi dopo la presa su di lui e alzò gli occhi.

I loro sguardi si incrociarono brevemente e poi Len sorrise e capì che Sara aveva accettato la situazione e aveva deciso di lasciarlo fare,seppur controvoglia.

 _"Tempo e momento sbagliato,suppongo."_ Gli disse lui, col suo solito ghigno sul viso, riferendosi alla loro relazione complicata, dopo essersi ripreso dallo shock.

Non tutti avevano la capacità di sorprenderlo, ma la sua Canary ci riusciva spesso e quella era una delle tante cose che apprezzava di lei.

 _"Già."_ Mormorò Sara, tristemente,mentre si forzava ad allontanarsi da lui, il quale decide di dire qualcosa, finchè ne aveva ancora il tempo:

 _Dì a mia sorella.. bhè, dille di non mettersi nei casini!_

Sara non riusciva più a parlare,non senza piangere, o almeno così credeva, così aveva deciso semplicemente di ascoltare il volere di Leonard,mentre cercava di restare forte davanti a lui.

Entrambi sapevano che quella era la fine.

Sara allora si accovacciò su Mick,per prenderlo in spalla e Len,guardandoli esclamò:

 _Digli Grazie. è stato il miglior partner che potessi avere!_ per poi aggiungere,poco prima che lei si girasse e corresse via:

 _Prenditi cura di te Lance._

 _Chi se lo sarebbe immaginato? Leonard Snart che muore da eroe?_ Commentò poco dopo,girandosi dopo essersi accertato che Sara fosse andata via.

A quel punto arrivarono i signori del tempo e lui infine disse urlandogli contro:

 _Fili avevo ed or non più_ lasciando che tutto esplodesse, portandosi via anche lui.

 _ **FINE FLASHBACK**_

"Leonard non c'è più."

Questo si ripeteva ininterrottamente da ore Sara Lance, White Canary, ex membro della lega degli assassini, mentre ; seduta a terra, passandosi una mano sul viso per asciugarsi le lacrime che cadevano senza sosta sulle sue guance .senza che potesse impedirlo; stava elaborando le ultime ore da lei vissute.

"Leonard Snart è morto e non tornerà"

Quelle parole erano diventate un mantra, continuava a ripetersele per convincersi che era reale, che era successo davvero, che lui se n'era andato veramente.

La donna stava cercando ,senza successo, di capire.. razionalizzare, di dare un senso a tutto ciò che era accaduto il giorno prima.

Era iniziato come al solito, fra battibecchi, allenamenti, prese in giro..e poi tutto era stato fatto a pezzi,era stato distrutto in un battito di ciglia.

Mezzo team era stato catturato dagli uomini di Vandal Savage, lei e Snart si erano dovuti nascondere per precauzione,mentre Mick era svenuto sul ponte di comando.

Una volta localizzato il resto delle leggende ,si erano lanciati in loro soccorso, sapendo che probabilmente sarebbero caduti in trappola, ma cos'altro avrebbero potuto fare?

Fu questione di poco.

Un'attimo prima lei e Len sulla nave stavano parlando di sentimenti..del futuro e Snart si era aperto a lei, senza che se lo aspettasse :

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Sono le cose che non ho fatto che mi tengono sveglio_." Aveva detto lui,con tono sicuro,avvicinandosi.

 _"Che sarebbero?"_ Lei gli aveva allora chiesto, curiosa,soprattutto di vedere dove sarebbe andato a parare e lui le aveva risposto,con tono sincero, spiazzandola:

"S _tare su questa nave, viaggiare nel tempo..._ _Ho iniziato a pensare a cosa il futuro potrebbe avere in serbo per me , e te e_ _ **per me e te**_ _."_

In quel momento sapeva che lui era serio, poteva sentirlo e Sara non sapeva se essere spaventata o felice al riguardo.

 _ **Fine Flashback**_

...E l'attimo dopo lui era...scomparso, per sempre.

Lei c'aveva creduto e sperato in quelle parole, ma evidentemente il destino aveva altri piani per loro..per lei. Il destino. Non era una di quelle persone che ci credono, ma quando era tornata in vita aveva creduto che fosse accaduto per un motivo.

Quella era la sua seconda occasione per cambiare la sua vita,per fare qualcosa di buono.

Per questo, incoraggiata anche dalle parole di Laurel, sua sorella, aveva deciso di intraprendere il viaggio con il team. Non perchè voleva essere una leggenda,un'eroe...

ma perchè voleva dare il suo contributo, sapere che era in grado di fare qualcosa di buono ed essere ricordata per quelle cose. Voleva che la sua vita significasse qualcosa.

Ora era sicura di non credere a quella stonzata del destino..o del fatto che quando si chiude una porta si apre un portone.

Stava ricordando pian piano ogni suo momento insieme a Leonard, soffermandosi su quelli che riteneva più importanti, o quantomeno significativi per il loro rapporto, ad esempio quando stavano per morire congelati...forse era stato in quell'istante che aveva capito che quell'uomo le sarebbe potuto piacere davvero.

Quel giorno ,mentre parlavano , condividendo cose intime, aveva capito che Leonard Snart era un uomo fuori dal comune ,non era così bastardo e senza cuore come credeva, l'aveva colpita e non poteva tornare indietro.

 _"Com'è? Morire! Immagino tu abbia una prospettiva unica._

 _Sai è divertente. Voglio dire.. Ti aspetti che sia terrificante, solo panico e paura._

 _Cosa provavi?_

 _Credo ,solitudine. Sì..come se tutti quelli che amavo fossero a milioni di miglia di distanza."_

Continuava a pensare a Snart e a cosa avesse provato lui in quel momento.

Se si fosse sentito solo, come lei e lontano da tutti i suoi cari nei suoi ultimi istanti di vita.

Si domandò se avesse sofferto, se avesse sentito tutto,poi scosse con violenza la testa.

Non voleva pensarci in realtà. Si stava solo torturando in quel modo.

Non sapeva il perchè si stesse causando quel dolore..forse voleva solo essergli vicino,nonostante non potesse più farlo.

Con sorpresa e shock da parte di tutti, Captain Cold si era sacrificato per la squadra.

Proprio lui che all'inizio del loro viaggio aveva interesse solo per se stesso e gli importava solo del suo partner e di fare soldi..si era fatto esplodere per proteggere il team ,ma lei non ne era stata affatto sorpresa.

Lei aveva visto che c'era qualcosa in lui..aveva come una luce..una luce che lei non aveva più o che forse non aveva mai avuto.

Quell'uomo aveva il potere di fare la differenza,lei se lo sentiva.

Sara sapeva di cosa lui fosse capace ,ma non credeva che quel giorno si sarebbe scatenato l'inferno e che lo avrebbe perso così presto.

Pensava che avrebbero avuto più tempo,per conoscersi, per esplorare ciò che c'era fra loro e invece gli è stato portato via,in un lampo.

Nonostante l'avesse visto, poichè era a pochi passi dal luogo dell'esplosione, lei non voleva ancora crederci. Sembrava come se si rifiutasse di vedere la realtà,di accettare l'accaduto. Era una cosa più difficile del previsto.

C'era una piccola parte di lei che credeva che lui fosse sopravvisuto, ma più le ore passavano più lei tornava lucida e capiva che ciò che stava pensando era solo una sua stupida fantasia, un'illusione.

Continuava a rivivere come a rallentatore i loro ultimi momenti insieme. il loro bacio.

Da tanto tempo,forse troppo,aveva desiderato che accadesse qualcosa fra loro.

Nessuno dei due aveva fatto una mossa però, avevano flirtato, fatto il gioco del gatto col topo per mesi senza arrivare al sodo, forse spaventati da ciò che poi avrebbe comportato per loro e adesso era troppo tardi.

Forse dipendeva da lei.. aveva fatto troppo male nel corso della sua vita e questo era il karma. Il destino evidentemente si stava predendo gioco di lei o forse era semplicemente sfortunata in amore.

 _"è morto da eroe..Il che è probabilmente l'ultima cosa per cui voleva essere ricordato"_ aveva detto Ray, incredulo, dopo aver appreso la notizia, ma lei riusciva a malapena ad ascoltare quelle parole.

Gli aveva solo risposto con uno sguardo duro,di ghiaccio _: "Ma è ciò che è stato."_ mentre si asciugava con forza una lacrima solitaria , appena caduta sulla guancia.

Lei non voleva piangere. Non poteva permetterselo.

 _ **EROE**_. Era tutto ciò che Snart non voleva essere, è vero e l'aveva combattuto per molto tempo, ma sapeva anche che il suo criminale preferito era cambiato dalla prima volta in cui si erano incontrati...era un'uomo diverso.

Snart era molto di più di quello che tutti vedevano...e lei era contenta di aver avuto un'assaggio anche dell'altro Leonard.

Era diventato senza volerlo un uomo migliore...ma restava sempre il solito sarcastico, stronzo ,ladro e idiota Leonard Snart.

Da un giudizio esterno , guardandola, chiunque poteva dire che l'assassina si trovasse in stato di shock quel giorno. Quelli che la conoscevano meglio invece sapevano che non era così. Non era scioccata...forse all'inizio lo era stata..quando l'aveva visto sparire sotto i suoi occhi, risucchiato dall'esplosione ,mentre lei si allontanava da lui, lasciandolo da solo..a morire,ma ora... si trovava in una bolla, dove non poteva sentire niente tranne ciò che stava provando. Per una volta voleva ascoltare il suo cuore,ma voleva farlo in completa solitudine,per questo si era isolata. Non voleva che qualcuno la disturbasse o potesse vederla piangere. Non voleva sentire le solite frasi fatte che si dicono ai familiari di qualcuno quando muore. Lei non aveva neanche il diritto di soffrire,visto che in fondo fra loro non c'era stato nulla e non era un parente, ma erano legati, collegati...lei l'aveva sentito da subito e ora sentiva solo tanto freddo e un vuoto nel cuore...e tanta,troppa rabbia.

Voleva superare da sola il dolore, essere "debole" solo per qualche giorno, lontana da occhi indiscreti, poi sarebbe tornata la Sara badass di sempre e tutto sarebbe ritornata quasi alla normalità.

Se c'era una cosa di cui era sicura,imparando a conoscerlo e "vivendoci" insieme , era che Leonard Snart sarebbe tornato sano e salvo dalla loro missione..sarebbe sopravvissuto e non gli sarebbe accaduto nulla...anzi, forse sarebbe stato l'unico rimastoin vita e invece... invece se n'era andato e lei lo detestava per quello.

Detestava il fatto che fosse stato l'eroe della situazione suo malgrado e odiava il fatto che Savage fosse ancora vivo,dopo tutto e che i maestri del tempo non fossero tutti morti.

Odiava se stessa per averlo lasciato lì,per avergli permesso di sacrificarsi e per non aver lottato di più e stava iniziando ad odiare l' aver preso la decisione di unirsi alla missione ed averlo incontrato.

Il suo era stato un gesto avventato, stupido e vano e lei voleva solo poter tornare indietro a quel momento per picchiarlo e trascinarlo via con lei.

Lo odiava per averla lasciata da sola. Si era talmente abituata alla sua presenza che ora non sapeva come fare per non sentirne la mancanza.

Non sentiva quel tipo di dolore al petto da.. forse non l'aveva mai sentito prima.

Provava davvero qualcosa per quell'uomo...sin dalla prima loro vera conversazione.

I due avevano sviluppato una connessione, un'intesa, difficile da trovare e da poter rimpiazzare o spiegare. Lui la rendeva vulnerabile e non era cosa da poco.

Aveva passato le prime 10 ore dopo l'accaduto, in silenzio,da sola...senza rivolgere parola a nessuno. Le faceva male persino respirare,figuriamoci parlare.

Non aveva mangiato ,non aveva fame e non aveva dormito. Non aveva potuto.

Tutti la guardavano in allerta, lanciavano sguardi preoccupati o di compassione, come se stesse per fare qualcosa di stupido, come se fosse una bomba ad orologeria pronta a scoppiare,per questo aveva deciso di chiudersi in camera e non uscirne più,se non per necessità.

Aveva sentito Ray e Kendra parlare di lei e Snart e del loro rapporto..di come fossero attaccati l'uno all'altra...di come fossero legati.

Quei due , pensò lei, non ne avevano la minima idea... non sapevano cosa c'era e cosa ci sarebbe potuto essere fra loro. Era perfino al di là della sua comprensione.

Per un'attimo li maledì e fu gelosa ,invidiosa di loro..perchè potevano stare insieme.

Sarebbe potuto morire chiunque fra loro, perchè Snart? E perchè non potevano tornare indietro nel tempo e salvarlo? Non era giusto.

Lei era morta ed era tornata in vita,senza neanche volerlo.

Tutto le sembrava surreale.

Sara nel pomeriggio aveva provato ad allenarsi , anche per svagarsi un pò e liberarsi della frustrazione,ma si sentiva troppo stanca fisicamente, così aveva lasciato perdere e non sapendo bene come passare il tempo,che sembrava tutto ad un tratto infinito, aveva preso a camminare e passeggiando era infine arrivata, senza accorgersene , davanti la SUA camera. Era vuota e per un'attimo senza pensarci lei si chiese come mai e dove fosse Leonard e cosa stesse facendo.

A quel punto come un fiume in piena le tornò di nuovo in mente tutto e non riuscendo più a reggersi in piedi, cadde per terra , davanti la porta, mentre si portava una mano sul petto.

Un 'ora dopo più o meno, si trovava ancora nella stessa posizione, non aveva avuto la forza di spostarsi, ma i singhiozzi si erano calmati.

Lei si guardò intorno spaesata..persa...come se non fosse certa di dove si trovasse e decidette di alzarsi e sedersi sul letto.

Onestamente non ricordava nemmeno di esserci arrivata in quella cabina.

Non riusciva a restare lucida e questo la stava cominciando a far spaventare.

Aveva decisamente bisogno di dormire, ma quando c'aveva provato non c'era riuscita.

Ogni volta che chiudeva gli occhi,si rivedeva in quel luogo, rivedeva lui, mentre si guardavano tristemente e diceva addio a Leonard con un bacio.

Non lo confesserebbe nemmeno sotto tortura, ma quanto lo aveva agognato.

Aveva più volte sognato e immaginato come potesse essere baciare Snart o stare con lui,ma aveva evitato di pensarci troppo,non voleva essere distratta e si era chiusa in se stessa.

Non si aspettava di certo che sarebbe accaduto in quella circostanza e che sarebbe stato il loro primo e ultimo bacio.

Snart sarebbe stato il suo più grande rimpianto, ne era certa.

Sara sentiva...come se le mancasse la terra sotto ai piedi e stesse cadendo in un baratro e non potesse uscire fuori... Sembrava quasi come se stesse annegando.

Ebbe paura, per la prima volta da quanto era stata riportata indietro.

Stava provando sentimenti che credeva di non avere, emozioni che credeva di avere perso e sapeva che se non avesse mantenuto la calma, presto avrebbe perso il controllo.

Erano passate solamente 20 ore dalla scomparsa di Snart e lei stava già cadendo a pezzi e non riusciva ad impedirlo. Non era da lei e questo la faceva arrabbiare ancora di più.

" _Mannaggia a te, Snart_." Aveva detto più volte quel giorno.

Non sapeva come gestire la situazione. Le sembrava troppo grande da affrontare.

Lei non aveva mai perso nessuno e non sapeva come fare per andare avanti.

Non era brava a tenere a bada le sue emozioni, soprattutto da quando era tornata in vita.

Tutto era amplificato. Si sentiva sopraffatta,ma sapeva che doveva reagire.

Era Sara Lance,dannazione.

Pensò che fosse il caso di uscire da quella camera, qualcosa però glielo stava impedendo.

Non riusciva ad allontanarsi. Lì si sentiva in qualche modo, bene.. a suo agio, molto meglio rispetto ad altri posti della nave, quasi al sicuro, per quanto strano poteva essere.

La camera era stranamente ordinata ed aveva un buon odore. Odorava di lui.

Non era passato neanche un'intero giorno dalla morte dell'uomo che lei-.. per cui aveva dei sentimenti? una cotta? Non sapeva bene come chiamarla,come definire ciò che provava per Leonard e sembrava già fosse passata un'eternità,ma allo stesso tempo tutto sembrava come al solito,come se il tempo non fosse passato e le cose non fossero cambiate per sempre.

La stanza sembrava normale, come se stesse aspettando il ritorno di Snart.

Si guardò intorno e non trovò nulla fuori posto. Chi l'avrebbe mai detto che il truffatore fosse una persona ordinata?

Un'oggetto sul comodino attirò in seguito la sua attenzione. Era un mazzo di carte.

Giocare a carte era diventata una loro abitudine,un modo per passare il tempo tando insieme senza doversi porre doamnde scomode.

Non riusciva però, in quell'istante ,a ricordare quando era stata la loro prima volta.

Lei si divertiva a passare il tempo con lui, a guardarlo distrarla e barare o almeno a provarci.

Snart oltre ad essere affascinante ed intrigante, era anche divertente.

Chi c'avrebbe scommesso?

Erano una bella squadra..un buona combinazione, loro due.

In più, Leonard la rendeva umana..sin da ciò che era successo in Russia.

Se non fosse stato per lui, se non l'avesse ascoltato, lei avrebbe ucciso Stein, senza pensarci troppo.

Chi poteva immaginarsi invece che proprio lui , avesse una morale,un codice e l'avrebbe dissuasa dal non uccidere qualcuno?

Sara aveva disperatamente cercato di negare quello che provava per il criminale.

Non era brava con i sentimentalismi e soprattutto le relazioni e non è che Snart fosse meglio di lei in quel campo, quindi qualsiasi cosa ci fosse fra loro, l'aveva tenuta platonica, sul lato scherzoso e soprattutto aveva tenuto Len a distanza di sicurezza ,anche se delle volte lui poteva vedere dentro di lei, al di là dei muri che aveva costruto per tenere tutti lontano e quello le faceva paura.

Snart era pericoloso per lei..ma non perchè fosse un ladro,un criminale davvero bravo in ciò che faceva o per via della reputazione da cattivo ragazzo. Lui era altamente pericoloso perchè poteva abbattere le sue barriere, forse l'aveva già fatto e c'era riuscito con una facilità disarmante.

Leonard la capiva e questo le aveva fatto venire voglia di scappare e allo stesso tempo di aggrapparsi a lui e non lasciarlo mai andare.

Non aveva mai trovato nessuno che potesse comprenderla, che potesse accettarla onestamente e totalmente,così com'era.

Non c' era abituata e tutto quello era una cosa nuova per lei.

Magari se non fossero stati entrambi codardi e testardi... ma lei si era detta che ci sarebbe stato dopo il tempo ..una volta terminata la missione per capire e vedere coa sarbbe successo fra loro.

Se avesse saputo come sarebbe andato a finire,probabilmente avrebbe agito diversamente.

Non si poteva parlare di amore,non ancora, ma magari un giorno avrebbero potuto avere davvero un futuro e lo avrebbe amato,con tutt l'anima, con i pregi e difetti.

In fondo, Snart non era così male.

Sara c'aveva creduto. Gli aveva creduto quando le aveva confidato i suoi pensieri,il suo desiderio di volere un futuro per loro due insieme. L'aveva spiazzata e all'inizio mentre parlava credeve che lui stesse scherzando , ma poi, guradndolo negli occhi, sebbe la certezza che ciò che le stava dicendo era vero. Peccato che non sarebbe stato più possibile.

Lei non riusciva a capacitarsene. Stava ancora cercando di razionale l'accaduto.

Come può finire tutto senza neanche cominciare?

Come può una persona conosciuta da poco mancare così tanto?

Mentre erano a pranzo, prima di decidere di isolarsi, sempre se qualcuno avesse poi effettivamente mangiato, aveva sentito uno del team, probabilmente Mick o Jax, chiedere a Rip di tornare indietro per avvertire Captain Cold e salvarlo ,ma il capitano aveva blaterato cose senza senso riguardo l'equilibrio della timeline e così lei e sicuramente anche tutti gli altri, avevano smesso di ascoltarlo.

Aveva notato che c'era un silenzio assordante su quella nave quel giorno.

Non c'era mai stato e sembrava tutto strano. Era tutto così distante da lei.

Sara continuava a domandarsi _"Perchè? Perchè è successo? Perchè farci incontrare se poi sarebbe dovuta finire così?"_

Aveva incolpato tutti, Savage, il team, se stessa , Snart per come erano andate le cose, ma ciò che le bruciava più di tutto era che non era finita ,non ancora.

Dovevano ancora far fuori Savage e lei si sarebbe assicurata che la sua morte stavolta fosse definitiva e soprattutto atroce. Avrebbe dovuto soffrire e pagare, soprattutto per la morte di Len. Lei avrebbe vendicato Leonard, di questo era sicura.

Sarebbe diventato il suo unico obiettivo, ciò su cui focalizzarsi...anche per non perdere la testa.

Kendra che stava passando di lì in quel momento, l'aveva notata e le aveva dato il buongiorno, visto che era già mattino. Intorno alle 6.

 _Sara?_ L'aveva chiamata Kendra,ma la donna bionda non aveva sentito, sovrappensiero com'era.

 _Sara stai bene?_ Ripetè la riccia,preoccupata ,vedendo la faccia della Lance.

Il viso dell'assassina era stanco, ma non mostrava alcuna espressione.. sembrava come se si trovasse a migliaia di distanza da tutto e tutti e vivesse in un mondo tutto suo.

 _Uhm... certo. Una favola._ Rispose lei sarcasticamente, riprendendosi dalla trans in cui si trovava, guardando di fronte a lei.

 _Sara!_ La richiamò nuovamente la giovane, quasi con tono di rimprovero, capendo che c'era qualcosa che non andava.

 _Cosa?_ Chiese la bionda,con tono di voce alto e sgarbato.

 _Puoi parlare con me, lo sai!_ Le disse la ragazza avvicinandosi a lei, guardandola compassionevolmente,mentre tentava di toccarla.

 _Cosa vuoi che dica? Non voglio parlare in questo momento. Vorrei solo dormire per una settimana e smettere di pensare e di sentire tutte queste cose._ Confessò frustrata improvvisamente la bionda, scrollando le spalle ,evitando però lo sguardo e il tocco dell'altra che iniziò dicendo:

 _Ciò che è successo a Sn-_

 _Ti prego._ La interruppe lei,parlando stancamente, a mo di supplica, dandole successivamente un'occhiataccia di avvertimento e aggiungendo con un tono che non lasciava spazio a discussioni :

 _Non voglio essere scortese, davvero , ma in questo momento non sono dell'umore di fare due chiacchiere ,quindi ti pregherei di lasciarmi sola._

 _D'accordo, ma non ti fa bene isolarti!_ Rispose a quel punto la giovane, sconfitta,facendole un sorriso triste,mentre si girava per andarsene.

 _Non importa...è ciò di cui ho bisogno._ Commentò Sara a voce bassa, per poi continuare ,insicura, richiamando l'amica:

 _Ma.. Kendra?_

 _Sì?_ Chiese Hawkgirl, fermandosi sui suoi passi e girandosi per guardare l'altra donna.

 _Grazie._ Le disse White Canary, con un mezzo sorriso sul volto.

 _Non c'è di che! Sono qui se hai bisogno!_ Terminò la discussione Kendra, riprendendo poi a camminare.

Dopo aver fatto una passeggiata per la nave ed essere tornata in stanza per una doccia ed essersi cambiata ,si era ritrovata come molte volte quel giorno davanti la camera di Captain Cold, ma era indecisa se entrare oppure no.

Quella stanza era magnetica, proprio come il suo precedente inquilino.

Non aveva nemmeno sentito qualcuno arrivarle alle spalle.

 _Biondina, sbagliato stanza?_ Le disse Mick, che stava camminando in corridoio,di ritorno dalla sua cabina, a pochi passi di quella di Snart.

 _No... Io... io stavo solo pensando_ Rispose lei, incerta, sincera e un pò sfasata,non sapendo bene cosa dirgli.

Non sapeva neanche lei cosa ci facesse lì.

Già.. Mormorò l'uomo, prima di farsi spazio ed entrare in camera per poi aggiungere con tono amaro e triste:

 _L'hai notato?... è tutto così silenzioso adesso._

La donna lo guardò, facendogli un cenno di assenso e poi entrò anche lei, rimanendo però sulla soglia, quasi avesse paura che stare lì avesse ancora effetto su di lei e le provocasse un'altra crisi di pianto.

 _Ho bisogno di un drink..vuoi bere con me?_ Disse poco dopo Mick, osservandola bene ,per poi accovacciarsi e raggiungere così il posto segreto di Snart, dietro il letto.

 _Certo._ Rispose senza riserve la donna.

Aveva decisamente bisogno anche lei di una bella bevuta ,magari anche di una sbronza che la mettesse k.o e la facesse smettere di pensare.

 _Avete_ _ **trovato**_ _la scorta di Rip?_ Chiese Sara successivamente, marcando la seconda parola,ripensando all'offerta dell'uomo di fronte a lei.

Non si poteva tenere alcool in cabina. Ordini del capitano.

 _Snart l'ha fatto._ Esclamò allora lui,con tono serio, quasi sorridendo orgoglioso, cosa che fece sorridere anche Sara, mentre gli rispose sacrasticamente:

 _Ovviamente!_

Leonard Snart non era uno che seguiva le regole, anzi. Preferiva infrangerle.

All'improvviso Sara notò un luccichìo nella tasca di Mick e riconobbe subito l'anello che Len portava al mignolo della mano destra, lo stesso con cui giocava sempre ,anche il giorno prima l'aveva fatto e visto che a lei dava fastidio il rumore gli aveva detto di smettere per poi farsi raccontare, sotto sua richiesta, la storia che c'era dietro.

Anche perchè era strano che Snart portasse gioielli, soprattutto anelli.

Nel frattempo Mick e Sara si erano seduti a terra e si stavano passando la prima bottiglia, che era di vodka.

 _Oh.. è il suo anello del vostro primo lavoro insieme?_ Domandò quindi sorpresa la donna, osservando la reazione dell'uomo in sua compagnia.

.

 _Te ne ha parlato?_ Chiese lui, incredulo,prendendo il mano l'oggetto, guardandolo.

Non credeva che il suo partner avesse un così alto livello di confidenza con la bionda.

 _Sì ..prima di...bhè lo sai ! L'hai tenuto tu quindi._ Spiegò lei, abbassando la testa,evitando il suo sguardo.

 _Uhm? sì...Non è nente di che ,ma in realtà stavo pensando-_ Iniziò a dire Mick, con tono indeciso, minimizzando in primis la cosa, per poi essere interrotto dall'assassina ,che facendogli un mezzo sorriso gli disse solamente:

 _Non ti preoccupare,Mick. Non lo dirò a nessuno._

 _Volevo dire che... Io non sono un tipo da gioielli, tu d'altro canto.._ Continuò poi l'uomo, riprendendo il discorso, intoppandosi per poi parlare con sguardo serio.

Quando Sara sentì quelle parole capì che voleva darlo a lei.

Ma era il caso? E cosa avrebbe pensato Leonard?

 _Credo che avrebbe voluto lo tenessi tu..._ Commentò a quel punto Rory, rassicurandola, quasi come se avesse letto la sua mente.

 _Sei sicuro? Io non so se-_ Chiese lei,incerta e pensierosa.

 _Più che certo..e poi Snart mi ha già lasciato la sua pistola._ Parlò ancora lui, sorridendo soddisfatto.

 _Come mai così gentile oggi Mick? Non sono la povera vedova da consolare._

 _Eri tu quello più vicino a Snart fra noi.. semmai dovrei essere io a consolare te, ma ..non sono molto brava a farlo,quindi mi dispiace._ Disse allora Sara con un mezzo sorriso,per stemperare la tensione, mentre decideva se accettare l'oggetto o no.

Sapeva quanto fosse importante per i ColdWave, eppure l'uomo sembrava così sicuro nel volerlo affidare a lei. Ne era lusingata e ne avrebbe fatto decisamente tesoro.

 _Lo so..e so anche che tu puoi badare a te stessa Lance, ma siamo compagni di squadra, quasi amici potrei dire. Inoltre, sei ciò che più me lo ricorda su questa nave al momento._

Rispose di getto Mick, con sincerità ,mantenendo uno sguardo serio,guardandola fisso negli occhi.

 _Quindi lo fai per far star bene te stesso._ Commentò a quel punto la donna,sarcasticamente, scuotendo la testa, sentendo l'ultima frase.

Era una cosa carina in fondo.

 _Più o meno.. in parte...ma i compagni di squadra si preoccupano gli uni per gli altri,no?_

 _e in questo momento mi sembra che tu possa aver bisogno di un paio di bottiglie e anche di un amico, esattamente come me._

Scosse le bottiglie di liquore ,che si trovavano a terra e ne prese 2, per poi passarne una a Sara che l'accettò tranquillamente, senza emettere suoni, mentre lui disse con un sorrisetto:

 _Ti va di darmi la rivincita?_ ricordando la loro sfida al bar, di qualche settimana prima.

 _Preparati a perdere._ Rispose lei ghignando,in un modo che a Rory ricordò il suo partner.

Negli ultimi tempi, forse anche per via della loro vicinanza, aveva notato molte somiglianze fra i Captain Canary come li aveva soprannominati carinamente JAX..soprattutto in alcuni gesti e nel modo di parlare.

WhiteCanary e HeatWave passarono i due minuti successivi a bere shots, in silenzio, poi all'improvviso , Mick guardò Sara e confessò:

 _Se lo ripeti a qualcuno fingerò di non averlo mai detto,ma ...mi mancherà._

 _Ti svelo un segreto. Per quanto strano possa essere,manca anche a me._ Esclamò lei,sincera e con un sorriso triste, per poi continuare guardando la porta per poi dire:

 _Continuo a immaginare che apparirà all'improvviso, dicendo qualche sua frase sarcastica,arrabbiato per averlo escluso dalla gara, mentre fa un mezzo sorriso ,ghignando._

 _Dobbiamo vendicarlo Mick_ Gli disse ancora,poco dopo , con tono serioso lei,per poi aggiungere,piena di rabbia:

 _E dobbiamo far fuori Savage con ogni mezzo. Sono stanca._

 _Stanca di questa mssione, stanca di perdere tempo, di correre dietro un pazzo figlio di puttana,stanca di perdere persone di questo team. Chi altro farà fuori? Ray ? Kendra? Te?_

 _Non possiamo permetterci di perdere nessun altro. Voglio che tutto finisca._

 _Voglio tornare a casa. Ne ho bisogno._

 _Che idiota. Borbottò l'uomo,facendo alzare gli occhi alla donna, che non aveva sentito le sue parole._

 _Cosa hai detto? Chiese immediatamente,curiosa ,la donna._

 _Ho detto che idiota. Farsi ammazzare per salvarci. Spiegò Mick,alzando il tono di voce, guardando fisso la bionda che rispose,sorridendo,pensando all'incredulitò di ciò che stava dicendo:_

 _Già..Chi l'avrebbe mai detto eh? è diventato un'eroe_

Figlio di puttana! Aveva detto sottovoce Rory,con una punta di rabbia.

L'uomo era arrabbiato con il suo partner. Non aveva capito perchè avesse deciso di sacrificarsi per lui,soprattutto dopo tutto quello che era successo fra loro e adesso si sentiva alla deriva. Sapeva di dover terminare la missione,ma non aveva la minima idea di cosa avrebbe fatto dopo, da solo, senza Snart. Lui era il suo "capo" , la mente dei loro progetti.

Dopo un paio di minuti di silenzio, Mick alzò il bicchiere e lo sguardo verso Sara e poi con tono serioso disse:

 _A Snart_

 _A Snart._ Rispose lei con un mezzo sorriso triste,per poi commentare,con voce tremante,guardando l'uomo:

 _è morto da solo._

 _Non era da solo. Rispose lui,sicuro,con tono determinato._

 _Dio! Mi sento così stanca, Mick_ Commentò poi Sara,mentre si stendeva,passandosi le mani fra i capelli .

 _Sembri uno schifo. Vai a dormire ,no?_ Gli rispose lui, in modo naturale ,onesto e anche un pò sgarbato, ma si intravedeva la preoccupazione sul suo volto.

 _Magari! C'ho provato, ma non ci riesco._ Commentò lei, dopo avergli sorriso bonariamente.

 _E perchè? D_ omandò a quel punto Mick, curioso di sapere.

 _Perchè ogni dannata volta che chiudo gli occhi, lo rivedo. Rivedo il nostro addio..i nostri ultimi momenti insieme..sembra come un film strappalacrime, o un'incubo._ Confessò allora lei, tornando in posizione seduta, fissando poi l'uomo di fronte a lei con i suoi occhi esausti, rossi e gonfi dal pianto.

Sara cambiando discorso, in seguito prese l'anello che si trovava a terra, a 2 passi da lei, lo guardò e se lo mise al dito, e poco dopo, sentendo la tensione ,la pesantezza e la tristezza nell'aria,cercò di sdrammatizzare:

 _Sicuro che non vorrebbe che l'avesse Ray la sua pistola?_

In un paio d'ore, i due si erano scolati una decina di bottiglie a testa e nel frattempo avevano chiacchierato del più e del meno e Mick si era lasciato sfuggire alcuni aneddoti sulla sua vita criminale e sul suo passato con Snart.

Vedendo poi Mick alzarsi barcollando per andarsene probabilmente in camera sua,l'assassina pensò che fosse il caso di andare via anche lei, ma il problema era che non voleva tornare nella sua cabina. Lì si sentiva tremendamente sola.

In camera di Snart invece..lei si sentiva a suo agio.

Intuendo i suoi pensieri, Mick la guardò e disse con tono di voce serio , quasi dolce:

 _Puoi dormire qui se vuoi. Non credo che qualcuno avrebbe qualcosa da ridire._

 _Ci penserò Mormorò lei,guardandosi intorno per poi riprendere la parola,ricordando la sfida in atto:_

Hei?Dove vai? Chi ha vinto?

 _Buonanotte Sara!_ Fu l'unica risposta che ottenne dall'uomo,che stava già camminando fuori dalla stanza di Leonard.

Quella sera quando Sara stava tornando dal suo allenamento,più intenso del solito, passò lì davanti. Si era fermata sulla soglia della porta e aveva deciso. Sarebbe rimasta solo per una notte.

Si sdraiò, togliendosi svogliatamente gli scarponi, lanciandoli lontano dal letto e mettendosi in posizione fetale ,successivamente prese da lì vicino il giacchetto di Leonard,quello che lui indossava anche il giorno in cui stavano per morire e che le aveva dato e se lo portò al petto, avvicinandoselo al naso per poterne sentire l'odore ed aggiustandoselo meglio addosso, per potersi coprire.

Tutta la stanza odorava di lui ,ma quell' indumento ,per quanto stupido potesse essere, la faceva sentire ancora più vicino all'uomo.

Quanto patetica e clichè poteva sembrare in quel frangente? Pensò lei, in un momento di lucidità.

Lei non era un tipo sentimentale..non le piaceva farsi vedere debole.. era una donna forte, aveva sempre amato quel lato di sè,ne andava fiera,non era una che amava esprimere i suoi sentimenti, eppure aveva passato le ultime 24 ore a piangere per la scomparsa di una persona per cui non avrebbe mai creduto di poter provare qualcosa, neanche in mille anni, il tutto mentre cercava di tenere a bada la sua sete di sangue, che sembrava più incontrollabile del solito.

Riuscì finalmente ad addormentarsi un'ora dopo, ma si svegliò un paio di volte durante la notte. Appena sveglia ,per un'attimo aveva dimenticato ciò che era successo e si era guardata intorno cercando di capire dove fosse, ma poi la verità l'aveva colpita come un treno in piena faccia.

Snart era morto..ma nella sua mente il messaggio sembrava non arrivarle.

Era in completa fase di negazione.

Aveva addirittura sognato Leonard chiedergli aiuto. Cold era intrappolato da qualche parte nel tempo e questo l'aveva fatta pensare.

E se Snart non fosse davvero morto? In fondo poteva succedere,no?

Non riusciva a spiegarselo ,ma aveva come l'impressione che lui fosse ancora da qualche parte , in attesa e che non se ne fosse andato veramente.

Lei doveva assicurarsene. Non poteva lasciarlo.

Quella mattina svegliandosi nel letto di Snart, Sara si sentiva diversa,più combattiva e forte, merito forse della rinnovata fiducia in un possibile ritorno di Len...e della dormita fatta.

Sì guardò intorno e sentì improvvisamente freddo e decise così di indossare il giacchetto di Leonard. Sospirò pesantemente, sedendosi, mentre si legava i capelli in una coda e poi dopo essersi messa l'anello nel dito mignolo, dove lui lo portava, si alzò, poichè aveva appetito, il che era una buona cosa vista la sua situazione e si diresse velocemente in cucina.

Dopo essersi fatta delle omelette, sentì delle voci e decise di andare a parlare con la squadra e dirgli ciò a cui stava pensando.

Non fece però in tempo a capire cosa stesse succedendo che venne attaccata da dietro.

Dopo essersi liberata ed essere entrata in sala, vide una metà del team combattere e l' altra a terra. Rip invece si stava confrontando con Savage.

Vandal e i suoi uomini erano però in netta minoranza,nonostante fossero una decina.

Era stato un suicidio andare lì ad affrontarli, secondo il parere della Lance, specie ora che Sara era completamente fuori di testa per via di ciò che era successo o forse l'immortale aveva pensato che attaccare in un momento del genere,di debolezza, fosse una buona strategia.

 _Condoglianze per la vostra perdita. Ho saputo che avete perso un membro del team ieri._ Disse a quel punto Savage, sorridendo crudelmente verso di loro, guardandoli uno ad uno vittorioso.

 _Vai all'inferno._ Rispose ringhiando Sara, correndogli incontro e sferrandogli un pugno in pieno viso,facendolo sanguinare.

 _Mi è stato già detto un paio di volte!_ Commentò poco dopo Vandal,indietreggiando, mentre si massaggiava il punto che era stato colpito.

Qualche minuto dopo, capendo che le leggende erano più forti del previsto, Savage decise di andarsene e ritirarsi, non prima di dire:

 _" Tornerò e non resterà nulla di voi. Gioite però. Rincontrerete il vostro amico."_

Tutti rimasero immobili a guardarlo andare via in un millesimo di secondo.

Non ebbero neanche il tempo di reagire.

Il team decise,una volta scampato il pericolo, di controllare se fosse tutto apposto sulla nave e nel frattempo Rip ,sul ponte di comando, cambiò improvvisamente e all'insaputa degli altri, le impostazioni delle coordinate di rotta,poichè aveva appena saputo ciò che era successo a Star City e la situazione necessitava della loro presenza.

 _Dove stiamo andando?_ Chiese Jax, confuso, a quel punto, guardando Rip,notando i cambiamenti.

 _E se non fosse morto_? Parlò improvvisamente con tono di voce alto Sara, entrando di soppiatto nella sala breafing, dove si stava discutendo dell'insensato attacco di Savage.

Tutti ,compresi il capitano e una delle parti di Firestorm,che si trovavano più distanti dal gruppo, si fermarono, zittendosi per poi guardare verso di lei come se fosse impazzita.

JAX e Mick erano gli unici ad avere oltre ad uno sguardo sorpreso , uno pensieroso, come se stessero effettivamente considerando l'opzione.

Si poteva quasi intravedere un barlume di speranza nei loro occhi.

L'assassina scambiò uno sguardo con i due e con Kendra e poi guardò direttamente Rip chiedendogli se la cosa fosse possibile.

 _Ma di che parli Sara_? Rispose allora Ray ,confuso, contemplando ciò che lei aveva appena detto.

 _è una domanda logica. Pensateci. Non abbiamo visto il suo corpo.. Potrebbe essere disperso da qualche parte. Niente è impossibile.. Voglio dire guardaci._

 _Io ero morta e sono tornata in vita, Kendra e Carter sono semidei reincarnati, tu stesso credevano tutti che fossi morto e invece ti eri solo rimpicciolito, loro due sono metaumani, viaggiamo su una nave spaziale, lui viene dal futuro, perchè dovrebbe essere diverso stavolta?_ Continuò la donna, con tono deciso e sguardo fiero.

Gli altri non sapevano che pensare.

 _Sara-_ Iniziò Rip, con l'intento di farla ragionare,ma venne interrotto dalla donna che chiese a bruciapelo:

 _è possibile che Snart sia sopravvissuto all'esplosione?_

 _è possibile?_ Domandò a quel punto anche Mick con uno sguardo misto fra rabbia e speranza,girandosi e vedendo che il capitano,in silenzio, ancora non aveva risposto.

 _Rispondi dannazione!_ Continuò Sara,avvicinandosi all'uomo ,strattonandolo.

 _Sì, potrebbe, ma- Borbottò Hunter, evitando gli sguardi increduli del resto del team, mentre cercava di parlare ,senza successo , poichè la bionda lo interruppe di nuovo._

 _Niente ma. Devo... Dobbiamo accertarci che se ne sia andato. per sempre!_ Disse Sara,con tono che non ammetteva repliche e uno sguardo feroce,ma pieno di speranza.

Tutti erano sconvolti dalla notizia che nno avevano proferito parola.

Gideon? Chiamò allora Rip, con tono quasi offeso e scocciato, chiedendo aiuto al suo compagno di avventure.

 _Sì, Capitano Hunter?_ Rispose immediatamente e automaticamente l'Intelligenza Artificiale della nave.

 _Riesci a localizzare il nostro signor Snart da qualche parte?_ Domandò l'uomo al computer, credendo di non ottenere risposta affermativa.

Le probabilità di sopravvivenza in una situazione del genere erano minime.

 _Sì, capitano. Accertò la voce robotica, facendo calare il silenzio._

 _Che cosa? Davvero?_ Furono poi le risposte alternate del team che era a bocca aperta per lo shock, ma allo stesso tempo emozionato e sollevato dlla notizia appena ricevuta.

Sara invece sorrideva. Lei lo sapeva che Snart non era morto davvero.

 _Bhè? Che fate lì impalati? Abbiamo una missione da portare a termine._ Domandò a quel punto,Sara,risvegliando tutti, muovendosi in avanti.

 _Signorina Lance. C'è un'altra questione di cui dobbiamo parlare in verità._ Disse invece Rip,con sguardo serio, attirando l'attenzione della donna su di sè.

 _Ossia?_ Chiese lei ,con tono annoiato, in risposta,girandosi verso l'uomo.

Non c'era tempo da perdere.

 _Si tratta di sua sorella._ Esclamò il capitano, per poi sospirare e aggiungere, con tono triste:

 _Lei è morta._


End file.
